Two grey eyes
by 4erenangel
Summary: This story is full of humor and romance.Accompany Naruto in his first love adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Two grey eyes

Author: 4erenangel

Chapter 1: You deserve it!

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining. Konoha high school's yard was overcrowded by children and teenagers that were enjoying themselves. Some of them were smoking behind the school, others were chatting and some like Sasuke were sitting and watching the clear sky. Slight wind was blowing and gently touching the raven-dark hair of the seventeen-years-old Sasuke. His face was serious; he had expression which said "Why are they so happy?" While he was standing at the stairs in front of the school's door a group of girls whose leader was Sakura were watching him with the biggest eyes you can imagine.

Suddenly someone opened the door. It was Naruto. His ocean-blue eyes were reflecting the sun light like a mirror, his hair resembled the sun and you could say that he looked like an angel.

"Hey, Sasuke. What's up?" Naruto said cheerfully and sat next to the black-haired guy.

Naruto was looking at him. Sasuke paid no attention to the cheerful greet of his friend. After a minute of silence he said coldly.

"Nothing baka. Leave me alone."

"I see. Someone is in a bad mood. Oh I know! You forgot your mirror and now you can't do these stupid narcissistic things." Naruto was roaring with laughter.

Sasuke faced the blond with the most angry expression you can imagine. His eyebrow was twitching, his fists were trembling. Sasuke stood up slowly ready to punch Naruto's joyful face, but Naruto moved his body for a second and the black-eyed teen missed his target. Sasuke looked up and said very slowly.

"I'll kill you."

"Hahaha…Just try mister Barbie." Naruto was smiling while he was opening the front door.

He entered the school and started running. Sasuke took a deep breath and entered the school slowly. As soon as he closed the door, he started tracking the baka. While Naruto was running upstairs his head suddenly hit something. Before closing his sky-blue eyes he saw two deep grey eyes. The most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

'How beautiful they are. Like the moon.' Naruto was thinking before he fell on the floor.

A minute later Sasuke saw Naruto who was lying on the floor. The raven-haired boy came up to him. He checked the blond's condition and decided to bring him to the doctor's office in the school. While Sasuke was chasing Naruto his fan club (the same girls from the school's yard) followed him and their leader saw this scene she squeaked.

"Ohhh! Sasuke-kun, you are so strong, so beautiful so helpful!!! Let's follow him girls." Sakura yelled.

"Ok boss!" nearly twenty girls answered simultaneously.

Poor Sasuke! While he was walking through the school this crazy girls were tracing him. As he came to the door of the schools doctor's cabinet he knocked twice. He opened it slowly.

"Miss Tsunade-sama may I come in?"

"Oh Sasuke come in. Is everything alright with you?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm ok but I'm bringing someone who needs your help."

"Yes, I know. Naruto I suppose. Bring him in."

In order to open the door he had placed Naruto next to it. Sakura's sex symbol picked up Naruto and entered the room.

"Put him over there." Tsunade was pointing the bed it the right corner of the doctor's cabinet.

"I have been telling you thousands of times but you never hear me. Why are you doing these stupid things?" Tsunade was shouting to Sasuke, while she was checking Naruto's condition. She was standing close the ocean-blue eyed boy. Naruto's eyes opened slowly.

"Oh my God. I'm in heaven and who is this big breasted chick?" Naruto said with half opened eyes. When Tsunade heard these words she looked so angry and for one second she boxed Naruto's ears nearly hundred times. Naruto's face was absolutely red.

"You, old hag Tsunade!" Naruto yelled.

"You pervert…I'll kick your ass."

"Sasuke help me!" Naruto was shouting. His hands were trying to get rid of Tsunade's, which were holding his neck. I may say that she wasn't joking.

"You deserve it Naruto." Sasuke said in cool voice. He went out of the room leaving the blond in the hands of Tsunade. But when he opened the door.

"Sasuke-kun you're our hero." Twenty girls were shouting. Sasuke was scared. They pushed him up to the door. There wasn't other choice instead of turning back to the doctor's cabinet. The girls were squealing and knocking at the door.

With half opened eyes Naruto said.

"You deserve it."

"Shut up or I will…"

"Leave this to me Sasuke." Tsunade interrupted Sasuke's words.

"No, no… Help…!" The only thing I can say here is: let God safe Naruto. Suddenly Tsunade let him go and opened the door.

"Both of you, out of my cabinet. And you girls if you don't stop shouting you will see who Tsunade is."

The girls disappeared in a flash.

"Thanks old hag." Naruto and Sasuke said while they were running up stairs. Two minutes later someone else was waiting in front of Tsunade's office. A person with deep grey eyes.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Who is now?

CHAPTER 2: Who is now?

Naruto and Sasuke stopped running.

"Oh my god this woman is crazy. How should I know …but I knew I wouldn't say…oh god what should I do she will kill me"Naruto started complaining.

"Calm down Naru, I am more frightened of these crazy girls. Are you sure that they didn't follow us?"

"Oh man why you are grumbling about things like that. I wish I had fan club!"Naruto said with dreaming expression.

"You have no idea …what the hell is this sound?"Sasuke stopped while he was listening carefully.

"Um...Sasuke, I think you have a problem." Naruto said with a hand on his mouth.

"Oh god they are coming"Sasuke was scared.

A group of girls turned up at the and of the corridor. They looked like wild animals which were tracking their prey. It was the last floor the only exit were the stairs, but unfortunately they were set at the other side of the corridor.Sasuke was in a trap. The girls were coming closer and closer, their leader was preparing her for the greatest moment in her life-she was going to face the man of her dreams.

"Oh Sasuke-kun I will kiss you this time" she was thinking.

Sasuke's face was pale. The group was at one stone's throw away from him. Suddenly something stood in their way. It was Naruto.

"Sasuke don't worry I will save you from these bitches!"

"Move out of our way or I will make you regret your actions!"Sakura said with threatening voice.

"Sakura-chan! How are you? What about going out tonight? You know…me and you…alone under the clear summer sky."Naruto grinned.

"Shut up. I told you hundreds of times. I'm disgusted with you!"

"I like when you are so mean!"Naruto said with huge smile.

"You stupid…Girls go for him!"Sakura said angrily. She looked like tomato with her red face. A group of ten girls surrounded Naru

"Let's see now what are you going to do." They said simultaneously.

"Sasuke was right they are scaring!"Naruto said himself.

They were ready to break his head, but then.

"Hey girls are you looking for me?" A white-haired man said .He was approximately fifty-sixty years old.

Sasuke's fan club stopped their attack.Sakura turned her face.

"Oh this old pervent man .I hate him. It was my golden chance to kiss Sasuke-kun."Sakura thought."

"Good day mister Jiraiya-sama, we are just leaving."

"Thanks God!"Sasuke felt a deep relief. The old man who was the director of Konoha high school approached the boys and said cheerfully.

"Oh boys! I remember my first fan club…you know I was younger, girls were crazy about me, but why I am speaking in past time.Oh sweat memories…"

"Mister Director, I am sorry for interrupting you but may we leave."

"Yes boys, yes…"Jiraiya continued thinking about "his past".

Naruto and Sasuke left the floor. They were heading to the yard where they had an appointment with their friends.

"You are late as always."Shika said.

"Sorry guys, but you know…"Sasuke answered while he was fixing his hairdo.

"Again the Sasuke's problem."Naruto was giggling.

"Yes we know "-Lee responded-" But could please tell me if there was Sakura, she is so beautiful, she is like goddess." Lee continued with puppy eyes.

"Man you are crazy she is even more scaring than Tsunade-sama.!"

"What are you talking about Naruto, she is like an angel."

"Lee you have lost your mind .She looks like the devil or like a demon with pink hair…ha…ha…ha."

"Naruto be careful don't dare you offend the girl of my life."

Meanwhile in front of Tsunade's office there was a girl with beautiful grey eyes, short dark hair and wound on her forehead .She knocked slightly at the door.

"Who is it?"The big-breasted woman yelled .She opened the door and saw the scared face of Hinata.

"Mi…Mi…Miss Tsunade-sama I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"Oh my God .I am sorry Hinata I thought it was again one of these naughty boys .Please come in."Hinata entered the room with trembling knees.

"Who caused this to you? I suppose that he has hard head without brain in it and I suppose that his name is Naruto.I am right, aren't I."Tsunade was speaking while she was cleaning the wound.Hinata was ready to answer her question, but Tsunade started talking again. "You are the first victim…I'll smash his face …I'll get my revenge .This pervent boy, he will pay for everything!" A knocking sound came from the door "Who is now?"Tsunade said "Come in!" The door was opened by…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: GOAL!!!!!!!

In the yard of the school there was match between the student of eleventh grade (Naruto and his friends are at the same grade).They were divided into two teams, the team

Of the genius (Sasuke, Gaara, Shino, Shika…) and the team of the normal boys like Naruto, Kiba and Kankurou.

The ball was at Naruto's team. The result was3: 3.The public was enthusiastic. There were only ten minutes left.

It was a hot day, the sun was shining strongly .The boys were exhausted. Some of them like Naruto and Kiba took off their t-shirts. Their bodies were muscular and sweaty with well-expressed abs and thin hips, in one word they were sexy. And it is no wonder why the girls of Sasuke's fan club were crying

"Sasuke take off your t-shirt, you are a real god!" But who cares about them. On the pitch the teams were at very difficult situation.

"Come on Naruto! Hurry up! I am here!" Lee shouted.

"I can see you Lee, you don't need to inform our opponents about the tactic, do you!"

"Naruto don't speak, play!!!!!!!" Kiba yelled.

"Naruto behind you!" Choji was pointing the person behind Naru's back.

"Hi."Sasuke said. He was so close to the Blond and even managed to whisper it in his ear.

The ball was in the air one last shot and one of the two teams would win the match. There were only five seconds left to the end of the match.

The ball was hit by Naruto, Sasuke went after it he sent it to Gaara. Gaara passed through Lee. He was close to the net and scored a goal. The public was shouting Gaara's name.

"Losers!" The genius team players were pointing their opponents. Naruto, Kiba, Choji and Kankuro were angry. They lost again.

"The next time we will beat them I promise!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"If you hadn't spoken with Lee, now we would have been the winners." Kiba responded with miserable expression.

"How dare you! If you had moved your ass instead of showing muscles to the girls now we would have been the winners!" Naruto shouted.

"I don't know who was showing his body!" Kiba opposed Naru.

"Hey guys…it doesn't matter any more we lost, but we don't have to lose courage!" Lee interrupted their row.

"Yes Lee is right .The next time we will show these "genius" who is the best!" Choji supported Lee's words.

"Yes!" They shouted simultaneously.

At the same time Neji entered Tsunade's office. When he saw the wound at Hinata's forehead he was worried.

"Hinata what have happened? Are you ok?"

"Yes Neji." She answered in a faint voice.

"Just tell me who have caused you this and I will kill him!"

"Neji I told you that I am fine .I just fell down the stairs."

"You are laying Hinata. I can see it in your eyes."

"Neji!" Hinata said as she was looking at the floor. She didn't want to look in his eyes, he knew her very well and he was able to recognize whether she was happy, sad or anxious.

Hinata realized that if she told him the truth he would do something stupid.

"Hinata look into my eyes and tell me the truth." Neji came up to her.

She glanced his trembling hands .It was obvious that Neji was furious. Hinata refused to rise her head, but he put his fingers under her chin and made a slight movement .She looked straight into his grey eyes. Neji's pupils were moving to and fro, his blood was boiling.

What she was going to do now?

TBC


End file.
